


Atlas

by tusslee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But a Little Bit of Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Just for funsies, because these songs were practically made for seven, lots of space stuff, mostly feel good stuff, song fics sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: She belongs aside other spectacles, he thinks, but she considers him one so maybe her rightful place is beside him after all.Drabbles inspired by songs from the albums Atlas: Space I & II by Sleeping At Last





	1. Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeping At Last is one of my favorites and these songs just fit Seven so well imo  
> hope u enjoy this small drabble collection that i'll probably continue to add on to

_God knows I am dissonance waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune._

Despite knowing how complicated loving her would be, he still manages to overflow with these feelings that have no name, or at least not a name he’s familiar with. 

She is his map and he’s lost at space. She’ll guide him home so long as he lets her and damn if he’s not close to letting her. Drifting among star dust is lonely and her gravity is fighting to pull him back into orbit.

Truth be told, he’s tired of fighting against the pull. She’s beautiful like the stars, but she’s closer than a galaxy away, which is saying she’s practically at his fingertips and somedays she is. Still, she burns hot and he’s unsure how much of himself he’s willing to put at risk.

If he let her, she’d unravel him until there’s nothing left and she’d see every color he’s made up of. All his flaws and imperfections on show for her eyes and she’d still call him beautiful. 

He is unstable, insecure, adrift inside his own chaotic mind, but she is there to bring his head down from the clouds, keep him earth bound and keep his feet planted firmly on solid ground. 

He thinks he’ll follow her wherever she goes no matter if it’s here or somewhere among the stars. She belongs aside other spectacles, he thinks, but she considers him one so maybe her rightful place is beside him after all.

Saeyoung considers himself lucky, she just considers herself alive.


	2. Neptune

_Stitch by stitch I tear apart. If brokenness is a form of art, I must be a poster child prodigy._

Seven stands outside her room listening as she cries. It’s soft, a gentle sound that completely shatters his heart. 

He almost wishes he could take back all the hurtful things he said.

Almost.

He’s bad for her. She deserves the world and he can’t be the man to give it to her, nor can he risk putting her in anymore danger. 

His eyes burn with unshed tears and he thinks maybe God is testing him, but he still doesn’t move. 

Doesn’t move to knock on her door, ask her if she’s alright, apologize for being an ass… just stands there with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and listens. 

In a way, it’s almost comforting.

Seven doesn’t know how long he stands there, or when she stops crying, or if the sound is only drowned out by the rain, but he can no longer hear her and he no longer wants to lie to himself. 

_I want to tell you, but I don’t know how._

The door opens softly and she stands there with red, puffy eyes looking at him, waiting for the answer to a question she doesn’t have to ask. 

He can see right through her, thinks she’s transparent, but on purpose. 

Thinks she’s an open book that only he’s allowed to read.

Her eyes search his, her lips are pressed together tightly, and her expression reads a very clear, “Well?”

He doesn’t know, or doesn’t know how to say he doesn’t know. Doesn’t know how to feel like this because he’s never felt like this, so doesn’t know how to feel? 

Doesn’t really want to feel at all…

But that’s a lie.

_I want to love you, but I don’t know how._

Seven shakes his head slowly, clenches and unclenches his fists at his side, and watches her sad eyes drop to the floor, to the space that separates them, surely.

She places a small hand on his chest, shoves halfheartedly, then steps back into the room and shuts the door silently behind her. Seven’s own hand comes up to rub his chest as he walks back toward the living room. He sinks to the couch, head in his hands. 

None of this is easy. Holding her at arm’s length is hell when all he wants to do is crush her to his chest, but this is for her. It will always be for her.

Because he loves her.


	3. Venus

“You’re as beautiful as endless.” 

Seven tells her as she stands there in their tiny kitchen wearing nothing but his favorite sweatshirt. 

The floor to ceiling windows let the moonlight creep across the floor and he watches the stars dance in her eyes when she looks at him. 

_God_ , when she looks at him. 

Her smile rivals the light of the sun and even his favorite stars are dull in comparison to her. 

_You’re the universe I’m helpless in._

She presses her hands to the glass, breath fogging the window just enough for her to draw a smiley face and Seven realizes (not for the first time) that he’s _so lucky_.

Her eyes meet his in the reflection, “and suddenly I see you.” She murmurs, voice hardly a whisper. Seven rests his hands on her waist, kisses the side of her head and observes the sky.

Dark clouds hide away half of the moon.

Stars spell out her name.

_I was a billion little pieces till you pulled me into focus. Astronomy in reverse. It was me who was discovered._

Seven loops his arms around her waist, leans all his weight against her until she’s laughing smooshed up against the glass. 

Both their breath fogs the window and Seven draws a smiley face beside hers, but his has glasses. 

“I thought I’d never find you.” Seven breathes, runs his nose up the side of her neck, inhales her sweet scent. 

“I’ve been here the whole time.” She tells him, tilts her head when his lips ghost against her neck. 

And so she has been, right at his fingertips. Even still, it blows his mind that she’s _his_. She picked him.

_Like a telescope, I will pull you so close till no space lies in between._

She turns in his arms, runs her tiny hands up his chest and stands on her toes to kiss him. It’s not enough, never is it enough, but he takes what he can get then she pulls away. Her thumbs rub tenderly against his cheeks and she looks at him, eyes lidded and unlike anything Seven has ever seen before. 

“Then suddenly I see you.”


	4. Jupiter

_Make my messes matter. Make this chaos count. Let every little fracture in me shatter out loud. ___

__In these moments, it’s just the two of them._ _

__Saeyoung holds her tightly against his chest as he sways back and forth. She stands on his feet with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, her forehead pressed against his shoulder as she watches their bare feet move in uncoordinated, slow circles._ _

__Their home is quiet._ _

__Saeran has spent the night at Yoosung’s._ _

__It’s nearly three am, but neither of them are tired._ _

__Saeyoung’s fingers ghost up her back and into her hair. She shudders at the feeling then sighs when she feels his lips against the top of her head. He begins to hum something unfamiliar and out of tune, but she loves it anyway._ _

__They are not perfect, but for each other they are enough. Both of them have bad days, some worse than others, but in moments like these none of it matters. Or, it does matter, but only because it makes them who they are: flawed._ _

__If they weren’t, how boring would that be?_ _

__She loves Saeyoung for all that he is, all that he isn’t, and all that he has yet to become._ _


	5. Saturn

Saeyoung lies spread out beside her on the comforter they’ve dragged from their bed to the living room. He’d been preparing this for weeks trying to get it just right and now it was perfect. She’d watched, giggling at him, as he shoved the furniture toward the walls to make space in the middle of the room.

Now, her fingers are laced with his resting against his stomach while they stare at their dark ceiling that’s now a projected replica of the night sky this time of year. Saeyoung had heard her intake of breath the moment he turned the small machine on that brought the universe to life under their roof. He’d done well, he supposed. 

She still hasn’t said anything, but every now and then she squeezes his fingers and he looks over at her to find her smiling so widely all her pretty teeth are visible and a dimple forms in her left cheek. “Tell me about them..?” She eventually asks and of course, Saeyoung will gladly tell her everything he knows about the stars and universe, which happens to be a lot. 

“They’re all made up of the same stuff: hydrogen and helium with other, smaller percentages of elements.”

“Did you know that space smells like burning metal?”

“Our galaxy is abundant in Carbon, which makes for the specific smells, so any other galaxies will smell different depending on the predominant element.”

Saeyoung rattles off little factoids between pointing out constellations. She listens raptly with wide eyes as she follows his finger across the ceiling tracing patterns and naming stars. She could listen to him forever, she figures. 

“It’s pretty incredible…” She murmurs when he falls silent. Saeyoung hums in agreement.

“I have something for you.” He wasn’t particularly planning on doing this now, but it’s as good a time as any and he’s impatient. Saeyoung shoves his free hand into his pocket to retrieve a silver ring embedded with a small opal. He takes her left hand and attempts to slide it onto every finger save for her ring finger. “Huh, doesn’t fit.” He teases. 

“Saeyoung!?” She chews her bottom lip to suppress the tears that gather in the corners of her eyes. 

“Ah! It belongs on this one~” He slips the ring onto her finger then admires her hand for a moment before he lets her see. It fits her perfectly, like he knew it would. She twists it around her finger then rolls over to bury her face in his chest while squealing. “I’m assuming that’s a yes.” He mumbles into her hair. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She rests her chin on his chest and gazes lovingly at him, thinks he’s a far better sight than the scenery above them, and tells him so.


	6. Sun

His eyes shine golden with flecks of brown and every color in between.

She thinks he’s beautiful.

He thinks she’s wrong. 

Saeyoung hovers over her, that smug smile on his face as if he’s won something and if she asked him he’d probably say that of course he’s won. He has her, after all. He’s said something similar before, no doubt trying to fluster her since it’s such an easy thing to do. 

Still, he waits for something, she don’t know what. She watches his eyes flicker between her own. It’s a rare occasion when his glasses are missing and she takes the time to note just how long his eyelashes are. They brush his cheeks when he blinks.

“Infinity times infinity…” He mumbles, mostly to himself.

“What?” She furrows her brows and he collapses on top of her, all his weight now crushing her to the bed beneath them, “Saeyoung… You’re heavier than you think…” She manages to huff, but he doesn’t move. 

“I guess space and time takes violent things, angry things and makes them kind.” He presses feather-light kisses along her neck, trailing up to her jaw and then over her cheek. He nuzzles his nose against hers, smiles deliriously, and then kisses her. 

She’s kissed Saeyoung a million times, but every time it still manages to take her breath away like it’s the very first time all over again. His lips are soft against hers, pliant and warm. He hums contently then slides his tongue along the seam of her lips until she lets him in. He manages to shimmy his arms beneath her and he fits himself between her legs, completely and wholly, taking up her full attention. 

When he pulls away, he smiles broadly, pecks her lips one last time before he buries his red face in her neck. She threads her fingers through his mess of hair, completely lacking style yet still adorable. He sighs and tightens his hold on her until she complains that she can’t breathe.

“With golden string our universe was brought to life, that we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes.” He mumbles against her neck, warm breath tickling her skin.

“What are you talking about?” She giggles, wondering just what he’s going on about now. 

She feels him shake his head then he props himself up to look at her, “Nothing, you’re just my sunshine, darling~” 

She rolls her eyes, but blushes anyway and mutters, “So let there be light.”


	7. Moon

The life beneath Saeyoung’s fingertips moved, making him inhale sharply and draw his hand away from her swollen belly. 

“Crazy, right?” She said in wonder as she rubbed her hand over the faint movement. 

Saeyoung could only nod then tentatively place his hand back over the same spot to feel the fluttering inside his wife’s stomach. “Incredible.” He whispered almost inaudibly. There was nothing that could have prepared him for the wonderment he felt when he met her eyes. She practically glowed, her smile lighting up her whole face as she watched him. 

“Boy or girl?” She asked. They both wanted it to be a surprise, but she knew Saeyoung wanted a little girl. 

“I don’t care so long as they’re healthy.” Saeyoung said, which was the truth. Boy or girl, this child was half himself and half _her_. It would be perfect no matter what.

And she was. 

Saeyoung stared down in awe at the bundled little girl in his arms. His hand had nearly been broken in the process of bringing her into the world, but the dull ache in his fingers was the last thing on his mind. She was beautiful, healthy, and he couldn’t imagine a happiness greater than this. 

“Come here.” She murmured, pulling Saeyoung’s head back down from the clouds. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed beside her and took her outstretched hand with the hand that wasn’t currently occupied by their daughter. 

“She’s so tiny.” Saeyoung said for probably the fifth time in the last six hours. He squeezed her hand and looked at her, a newfound respect and awe making his chest tighten. 

“She’ll grow.” She reassured as she sat up to lean into her husband so she could get a better look at their daughter.

Saeyoung kissed her temple, “You’re amazing. Thank you for giving me the family I always wanted.” He didn’t notice the tears falling silently until she brushed her thumb across his cheek and kissed his forehead. 

“I’d give you the moon if I could.”

Of course she would. She’d do anything for him, but this tiny family of theirs was more than enough.


End file.
